Seven and Eight-The Date of a Lifetime
by LouLou2123
Summary: Seven finally gathers up the courage to ask Eight out(with Ella's help). They go out for the date that they've both been waiting for. This is my very first fan fiction, so bear with me, guys. I'll get better, I promise. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Asking

My courage is already wavering. Of course, it has been all along. Should I really take advice from Ella? She's 12...what does she know about dating? By the way she talks about it, a lot. More than me. Apparantly, fighting is about all I know about. I'm not even very good at that!

I get to the doorway, but pause. Should I really do this? I go over what to say in my mind. 'Do you want to go out tonight?' That's all I have to say. No more than that. I can do this. I suck in a big breath and slide in front of the door.

Eight's there, sitting on the couch, watching the tv. The tingles start in my toes and won't go away. They never do. He looks amazing, just sitting there. Handsome. I think about leaving. I could just walk out now and he would never know what I was going to do. Nobody would-except Ella, of course.

"Hey, Marina." Eight suddenly says, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Oh, umm. Hey." I'm tongue tied. I don't know what to say. I practiced this! It's too late to turn back now.

"What's up?" he asks. Trying to clear my head. Trying to get focused enough to ask you; to ask you out. That's what's up, Eight.

"Umm...not much. You?" Wow, Marina. Smooth. "Uhh...Eight?"

"Still here." He says. I can hear a smirk in his voice. The stunning smile is showing in his words and on his face. How does he do that?

"So, I was thinking. Ella was helping me think. I mean, she was giving me advice," I say, a little too fast. Don't give up now. Just go with the flow. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" I finally blurt it out. A breath of air escapes my lungs. I didn't realize I had been holding one in. Eight's smiling, now. He's always smiling. But this time it's different. It's a genuine smile. Somehow, it's even more breathtaking then usual. Still, I can't help being worried. Did I go to far?

"Ya. Ya, of course." He responds. A giant smile breaks free from me. I can feel how big it is. Wow; I probably look like an idiot right now. And yet, it's uncontainable. "Where do you want to go?" He continues. I don't know! Where do I want to go?! We didn't plan this part out, Ella!

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. Anywhere works." As long as it's just me and you, I silently add.

"Your not pulling one of those girl things are you? You know, girls say 'I don't care where we go,' but really, they want to go one place, and they'll get angry if you don't go there?"

"Uhh, no, I don't think so," I say, laughing. Eight always knows how to lighten up the moment.

"Alrighty. I'll surprise you, then!"

"Okay. Does tonight at seven work? Six asked me to train with her for a bit until then."

"Ya, sure. See you tonight," he finishes.

"See ya." I turn away, but don't miss the twinkle in his eyes. It always shows up when he's happy or excited. It never fails.


	2. Chapter 2 - Distractions

I almost run into Ella when I turn the corner. "You were waiting for me?!" I ask, surprised.

"Whatever! What did he say?" I barely register that she ignored my question. I beam. I know I must look so idiotic, but who cares?

"He said yes! He even seemed happy about it!"

"When? Where? What are you going to wear?!" she asks quickly.

"We're going at seven. He's surprising me. And I don't know! Help me decide!"

"Come on." Ella says, grabbing my hand. "Let's go pick something out." Then, i remember. I promised Six I would train with her. I deflate a bit, but tell Ella I have to go train and head to the battle room.

...

"Marina. Marina? Seven!" I snap out of my daze; I haven't fully gotten out of it since I left Ella. Six is looking at me expectantly. "So?" I don't know how to respond. Did she ask a question? "Were you even listening to me?"

"No...umm...sorry." I stutter. "What did you ask?"

"A mog grabs you by the neck from behind. What do you do?" I think for a moment. When I think, all that comes to my head is Eight. Okay, Seven. You got this. just don't thnk. I'm about to respond when Six speaks up again. "Marina! You would be dead by now! Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" I shout, smiling. She gives me a weird look and I force my smile down a bit. i'm going to have to start paying more attention. Dang, Eight! Get out of my mind. "Let's fight." I add, trying to change the subject.

We duel about six times. Six wins every time. I'm too distracted. Plus, her invisibility is a great aspect for her. It's hard to compete with when I have almost no legacies at all for fighting. "What's your problem?" Six finally asks.

"Nothing." Should I really tell her?

"Come on. You're all bubbly. It's weird." I contemplate whether to tell her.

"I'm going on a date with Eight tongiht." It comes out. I try to act cool about it. "At seven."

"Reall? That's awesome!" I can tell she's trying to be supportve. John and Sarah must have ruined the whole dating thing for her. "It's already six. You better go get ready."

With that, I leave to go find Ella.


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations

I still can't believe this. I'm taking advice from a 12 year old. And, out of all things, _dating _advice! Wow. Well, Ella seems to somehow know a lot more about dating and boys than any of us acquired.

"Try this on." she says, holding up a long, black, rhinestoned dress.

"Where did you get that?" I know I don't own any dresses.

"I have my ways. Plus, you'd be surprised the things Nine has hidden around this penthouse that we never notice." she giggles. I'm confused, but let it slide. Her sly smile tells me that maybe I don't even want to know what she's found.

Ella turns around and I slide into the dress. It fits perfectly. "Okay, zip it up." I tell her. I may not know much about being girly, but I'm smart enough to know that you need to zip up a dress. She zips it up for me and I turn around so she can see.

"It's beautiful," she says in a hushed voice, looking stunned. I look into the mirror behind her. The dress is amazing. I guess I do look sort of beautiful, but not any more than I usually do. Even if it is pretty, the dress is just a little too fancy for me. I don't know what Eight has planned, and I'd rather not go rock climbing with a dress on.

"I love it," I say, "but I think it's too fancy. We should probably go with something that isn't a dress or skirt. That way it'll fit whatever Eight has planned." Ella looks a sad, but goes to the closet to look for something else anyways.

While she looks, I lay on my bed. It's big; big enough for me to stretch out on. I close my eyes and his face pops into my head. I can't waver my mind to anything else. What will we do tonight? I can't wait to see him. I can't wait to finally go on the date I've been waiting for since we met.

"What about this?" Ella has a tee shirt and a pair of short shorts. I think that's what they're called, anyway. I know I won't want it, but try it on anyway to make her happy. The shorts are even smaller than I thought they would be. Ella stares at them with an unreadable look on her face.

"I didn't know shorts this short existed!" I exclaim, attempting to break the silence.

"So, I guess that's a no...humans wear these?" Maybe it's disgust that I can see.

"Apparently."

"I'm finding something else." she turns to the closet before I can respond. I undress and wait. She comes back a few minutes later with a new outfit. It's a thin, see through, chevron striped hooded pullover, a pink tanktop, and a pair of skinny jeans. Not much later, I have the outfit on.

Before I look in the mirror, I know I love the outfit. It's comfortable, and not too fancy, but also not too little. I look into the mirror and love it even more. It's just something casual. The pullover is so cute. Why didn't I discover these things before? Where have you been, Ella?

"I like it." Ella says, in a tone as if she was considering something.

"Me too. Let's go with this."

We head to the bathroom next to do my hair. I was just going to leave it plain, just how I usually do, but Ella has other ideas. We end up straightening it and pulling half of it back. Looking at my appearance, I can't help but worry that Eight won't like it. What if he thinks I've gone too far with it? But, deep inside, I know that he won't care. At least, I hope he won't.

"Stop worrying. You're just psyching yourself out. Trust me, Marina, you'll be fine."

"I know." I smile, getting myself excited again.

"You ready for this?" She says, then squeels. "I'm so excited for you! You better tell me _everything_!"

"We'll see," I reply, my smile unswaying. I take one last look in the mirror before leaving to see Eight.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beginning

Eight seems flawless. He's in a bit fancier clothes than usual. The last thing I notice is the bouquet of flowers. When he sees me, he smiles. I take a deep breath to steady myself before we talk. I don't want to sound as incredibly nervous as I am.

"Marina," Eight says to me, holding out the flowers. It's a mix of different kinds that I never bothered to learn the names of. What's the point of learning the names of a bunch of useless flowers when you have bigger things, like an alien war, to worry about? I take the flowers to get a closer look.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," I reply to him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he says, smiling. That's when I realize I didn't bring him anything. Was I supposed to? I've never been on a date before...

"I...I didn't really bring you anything," I say akwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go?" I nod and we go to one of Nine's cars. "I hate driving these things. I worry about crashing them the whole time. I mean, if they weren't the most expensive cars that exist on Earth, it wouldn't be so bad." This is the one of the first times that I've ever heard Eight say anything bad about one of our fellow garde members. "Oh. Sorry," he says, embarrassed, when he sees me looking at him.

"No, no. You're fine. I was just thinking." He smiles again. I love that about Eight. He's always so optimistic. "So where are we going?"

"Well, depends. You can breath underwater, right?" He talks suspiciously. What's he up to?

"Yes."

"I brought one of those stones out of my chest. Will you give me your underwater legacy through it?"

"I guess. Should I trust you with this?" We both laugh.

"You know, if I said no you may just back out on me. So I'm going to go with yes and hope it won't turn out to be a total lie." I decide to go with. Hopefully he's right and this doesn't end badly. Whatever _this _is.

After about a half hour of driving, I see a huge lake. I'm not sure what the name of it is. Lakes aren't labeled as something important to know in my mind. Eight pulls into a long drive that opens up at the end, but stops first at a small shelter. A man is sitting inside, taking the money to let people in.

"How long?" The man asks.

"What?" Eight asks, pulling out a wallet filled with money.

"How long do you want a ticket for?" He sounds bored, but mostly irritated. A lot of humans are like that. It ticks _me _off.

"Watch your mouth, you fat human. We're saving your fugging butt. Be grateful," I spit out, without thinking. If only I wasn't so sweet; I can't sound mean unless I'm _really _angry.

"Marina, be careful," Eight whispers to me. He doesn't sound worried, though, which I'm glad for. Being discovered doesn't matter to us nearly as much now as it did a few years ago, or even last year. The war is impending and unstoppable. Might as well just let the people figure it out. "We'll do three hours, please."

"We only do two, four, six, or all day." His irritation is gone now, replaced by confusion and maybe even a bit of fear.

"Okay, then, give me four." He hands over the money to the man, who takes it slowly, cautiously.

"No boat? Or fishing poles?" The man asks suspiciously, craning his neck to look into the back seat of the car.

"No, sir. No boat. Or fishing poles. We won't be hanging out _on _the water today," Eight tells him, smirking. It's always fun messing with the unknowing, gullible humans. The man continues to look at us, still in the dark, as we drive away.

Eight and I crack up laughing. "Did you see his face?" I ask him. "He was so confused!"

"He was _scared_! Out of all things to be, he was scared of us! Two teenagers!" Eight says, slightly astonished. We laugh again. I look at his face. His smile is amazing, handsome. He turns and looks at me. It's silent for a moment, with just us looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

_HOOOONK! _Eight looks forward and swerves the car, slamming his foot on the brake pedal. A woman getting out of a car parked in a spot is a few yards away from us, glaring. We must have almost hit her. "Shoot," I hear Eight mutter under his breath. "Sorry!" He calls to the woman out of his open window. It doesn't seem to calm her down. So much for that moment.

Eight finds a parking spot as far away as possible from the raging woman. "You ready to do the stone?" he asks me.

"I guess, ya." He looks at me kind of sadly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, I have no idea what we're doing for one. For two, I'm freaking excited! Let's do this. Of course I want to!" I smile at him excitedly and his expression lightens.

"Great. Great! Sorry. You just sounded kind of reluctant."

"Naw, you're good. So, how do I use it...?" I ask Eight as he gives me the stone. It's small, black, and just looks like a plain stone. If you didn't know what it was, you would just pass it by, thinking there were a million just like it in the world.

"I don't know. Just try...sending your legacy through it, I guess. I think?" he replies questioningly. I take the stone in both my hands and close eyes, willing my breathing legacy to reach out and go into the stone. A weird feeling begins to creep it's way into me; it's extremely similar to when I'm healing somebody, just not quite as pleasant. The full experience of the warmth isn't there as much.

The feeling slowly fades, then stops completely. I open my eyes and look at the stone. It looks the same as before. It feels the same. It's as if nothing changed, but I know that I didn't imagine that feeling. It had to have done something.

Eight is watching me. I blush and he laughs. I hand him the stone. "Did it work?" he asks impatiently.

"I'm not sure. I think so, but don't take my word for it. You'll have to try it yourself!" I reply.

"Okay, then. Let's do this." Eight tells me excitedly. We get out of the car and head toward the lake, ready to begin our night.


End file.
